


Times Like These

by sunshineflying



Series: Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just PWP -- Liam and Louis have a night to themselves and Louis is finally ready to try fisting. They've been working up to it but now he's needy and desperate and Liam is more than willing to give him what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt over at the [1d Kink Meme](http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/) on LJ. Enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

Louis’s always needy but this is more than Liam’s ever seen before. He’s been begging for it the whole ride home and maybe Liam teased him a little too much but mostly Louis is just incredibly needy.

Liam loves it.

They’re hardly in the door before Louis is stripping off his clothes. “Come _on_ , Leemo, I haven’t got all day,” he whines as he stumbles down the hall, leaving a trail of clothes in his wake.

Liam licks his lips and follow, tugging off his own shirt because he knows he’ll get sweaty. They’ve talked about this and they’ve started working up to it; Louis knows he can take four fingers easily now so he wants to try Liam’s whole land.

He’s never felt as adventurous about sex as he does with Liam. It’s the beauty of this thing they’ve got. Louis can push his own boundaries by pushing Liam’s buttons. Plus, he knows that he’s had Liam wrapped around his finger ever since they stopped getting into tiffs left and right during the X-Factor.

He knows he can boss Liam around, and that’s one of his favourite parts.

Louis crawls up on the bed, his hard cock already dangling obscenely. Liam sees it as he walks into the room, kicking off his shoes. Louis is resting on his elbows and he’s flushed with desire. “I’m ready. I need this. Please Liam, _please_ ,” he begs again.

He’s switched from nicknames to Liam’s actual name, which means he’s about ready to lose his patience. Months of sex with Louis has taught him this, the way Louis will behave when the cameras and microphones and everything else is switched off. Louis is more predictable and placid when they’re alone.

Liam fishes the lube out of the bathroom cabinet as Louis urges him to hurry up once again, and when he comes back he leans in for a kiss. He’s trying to tease, but the less-than-friendly bite on his lower lip tells Liam to get a move on.

Louis is rock hard and he reaches down to give himself a little tug as he hears Liam pop the cap on the bottle. Liam holds it up and lets a stream of lube slide down his crack, making Louis shiver as it runs over his tight, pink hole. Louis whines because it’s cold, even though Liam knows he loves that.

Then, Liam reaches out to slide his fingers over the pucker, wetting them as he makes sure he’s got enough. The bottle is within reach so he can add more, because inevitably he’ll need to, and eases in two fingers to start.

It’s only seconds before Louis begs, “M-more.”

“Patience,” Liam hums.

Louis has never been patient about anything, but he’s exceptionally impatient when it comes to sex. He likes it fast and hard and usually gets tetchy if Liam tries to take his time. Unless they’ve spent the whole day on some romantic date, nothing goes slowly in the bedroom. In fact – even when Liam tries to take things slowly, he gives in to Louis’s begging and gives it to him exactly how he wants it. But this… this is different. Liam knows if he doesn’t take his time and prep Louis properly, it’ll do more harm than good.

Louis rocks back, trying to get Liam deeper in him that way, but Liam puts a steady hand on Louis’s thighs where he’s kneeling on the bed. “Don’t, or I’ll tie you up,” Liam warns.

Louis makes a disapproving noise but stops trying to get Liam to give him more. Liam twists his hand the next time he slides two fingers in, and Louis lets out a moan that’s so hot Liam feels his cock pressing against the zipper of his jeans.

It’s fun being unpredictable, Liam has learned, so he waits until Louis is breathing heavily and not talking back before he adds a third finger. Liam’s angled just right so he can watch what he’s doing but still see Louis’s face, mostly so he can see how turned on he is but also so he knows when to back off, in case it hurts and Louis is too proud to say so. He’s got one arm wrapped around Louis’s leg and the other is working his fingers in and out of Louis’s loosening hole.

Louis’s mouth is parted in an _oh_ , moans falling out between little whimpers. The whimpers are Liam’s favorite thing, hearing Louis let himself sound so delicate and soft. His whimpers lead into lower moans, and Liam watches as he digs his fingers into the blankets, as well.

Louis looks ready for more and Liam’s desperate to see if Louis really can take this. He gently eases in his small finger along with the rest, watching as Louis’s hole greedily swallows up his four fingers. Louis is impossibly tight, and he always is, which Liam loves. He twists his hand as he slides his fingers deeper into Louis, watching as Louis’s whole body rocks with the movement. But then Louis presses back, like he didn’t actually mean to pull away, and Liam can see the way he’s opening up for more.

But Liam wants to be sure Louis can handle this, to make sure he’s not hurt, so he pushes those fingers deeper, past his knuckles, until the only part of his hand not inside Louis is his thumb and a small part of his palm. “Liam…” Louis pants. “L-Li, please…”

Liam lets go of Louis’s leg with his free hand to reach out for him. Louis’s hand finds Liam’s expertly and their eyes lock for the first time since they’d come home. “You ready?” Liam asks.

Louis nods quickly, and then takes a deep breath before he pleads, “ _Please_ Liam. Need it. Need you.”

He’s speaking in fragments and breathing heavily and Liam thinks it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen in his life. He gives Louis’s hand a small squeeze and then releases, reaching instead for Louis’s cock to give it a gentle tug. Louis whines and Liam knows it’s not what he wants, but it’s fun to tease while he still can. He knows once he gets his fist in Louis they’re both going to come and it’s not going to be because either of them is teasing.

Liam grabs for the bottle of lube again and pours some out in a stream over his knuckles as he slides his other hand out a bit. Louis pouts but Liam promises, “Just a sec, babe. I just need a little more lube.”

Louis likes the burn of a good stretch but Liam doesn’t want to do that this time, because he knows this isn’t the same as Louis taking a cock without much lube. He uses his free hand to spread it over the rest of his hand and then says, “Alright babe, you ready?”

“Yes,” Louis whines. “Yes, _fuck_ just do it.”

Liam smiles because Louis being impatient is actually really cute, at least when Louis can’t do anything to change the situation. The room has definitely heated up and Liam feels overwhelmed as he works four fingers deep into Louis again. Then he’s dipping his thumb in and pressing it to his fingertips. Louis is moaning or whining, and whatever it is, it sounds beautiful, as Liam starts to press his whole hand forward.

Louis’s given up resting himself up on his arms, and instead he’s got his arse in the air and his face down on the blankets, arms underneath him. He’s looking back and watching Liam, who’s incredibly concentrated on the task at hand. “So close, babe,” Liam mutters as he watches Louis’s hole take more and more.

They’re at the widest part of his hand now, his knuckles, and it’s tight. Liam’s met with resistance and it’s no surprise because Louis’s hole looks as stretched as it can possibly be. “Keep going,” Louis pleads.

And Liam doesn’t stop. He presses forward, using a little more strength, but the lube is doing most of the work. “Relax, Lou. Breathe,” Liam coaches, and Louis lets out the breath he’d been holding.

It’s easier then; Liam can feel less resistance and suddenly his knuckles slip past the ring of muscle that had been holding him back and Louis moans loudly. Liam’s past the largest part of his hand and it’s like the rest of his hand is swallowed up, pulled in by the relaxation of Louis’s hole around a smaller circumference.

And just like that, he’s in. Each breath Louis takes comes out as a whine or a moan, and Liam presses a little deeper. Louis is tighter around his fist than Liam could have hardly imagined, and he straightens out his fingers, going just that much deeper. Louis moans again, guttural and low, and he rocks his hips a little because Liam’s become stagnant. Louis would urge him to move, but he’s having trouble forming words because his mind’s totally blanked from how good it feels, being so full.

Gently, Liam starts to rock his hand. Louis’s still tight so he doesn’t want to totally pull his hand out, but the gentle rocking of his fist inside of Louis seems to do the trick. Louis’s getting louder now, a constant stream of curse words half-pronounced between whines and moans. Short, little thrusts of his fist inside of Louis are all Liam needs to do to get Louis right on the edge.

Just watching Louis take his whole hand has Liam seconds away from coming in his pants, and Louis is going to be incredibly pleased when he sees the come stain on the front of Liam’s jeans. Louis looks ready to come too, his cock leaking pre-come on the blankets and red and straining against Louis’s tummy. “L-Li… Li…” Louis breathes, desperate to come.

“You can come, Lou,” Liam urges.

“S-So full,” Louis mutters. “So good. D’don’t know if…”

“You can do it,” Liam insists. “It’s going to feel amazing, I bet. _Fuck_ Louis, if you could only see yourself. You look so amazing. So perfect.”

“L-Liam,” Louis moans, his eyes squishing shut as he grabs at the blankets.

He’s trembling from head to toe and Liam thinks for a minute that he’s in pain, but then Louis lets out a low moan and his whole body is tense and Liam can feel from inside that Louis is coming, before he even sees the stripes of come along the blanket below Louis. Louis can’t speak, he just drops his jaw and moans until he’s out of breath. Liam sees that he’s forgotten to breathe, it’s so good, so he stops his hand and lets Louis compose himself.

Liam hasn’t come yet, though he kind of thought he would just from watching, and truthfully he’s seconds away from it. Louis whimpers when Liam’s hand moves because he’s so sensitive, and Liam says softly, “I’m going to take my hand out now, okay? Just breathe and relax.”

He stands up and rubs Louis’s back gently as he slides his hand out, taking care to move as slowly as possible. Louis hisses as he feels Liam’s hand slides out, and Liam stares for a moment as he watches Louis’s hole gape, watches as his hole seems to grasp for something to fill it again. The skin is red and puckered but very obviously stretched out, and Liam rubs his fingers over it. Louis gasps and tries to scoot away, so Liam pulls his hand away. “Be right back, baby,” he whispers, leaving a kiss on the small of Louis’s back.

He’s only gone for a few seconds to get a rag to wipe off Louis’s body, but when he comes back Louis is on the floor, on his knees, sweaty and worn-out and waiting. Liam’s about to ask what he’s doing but then Louis reaches out for his jeans, and he knows exactly what’s going on. “I won’t last long,” he warns.

“Don’ care,” Louis says, tugging Liam’s jeans down to the middle of his thighs.

He pulls his pants down too and then reaches out for Liam’s long, hard cock. Louis leans in to lap eagerly at the tip, swallowing down every last drop of pre-come that leaked out, and then drags his tongue along the vein he can see. Liam shivers and reaches down for Louis’s hair.

Louis glances up, his beautiful blue eyes shining with mischief and satisfaction as he leans in, taking Liam as deep as he possibly can. Liam feels his cock hitting the back of Louis’s throat and he pulls at his hair. Louis moans and Liam knows it’s only seconds now.

Louis bobs his head, making sounds as Liam’s cock goes down his throat until Liam seizes up and Louis stops, leaning away so he can gather the come on his face. It’s Louis’s favourite way to end a blow job, getting come all over his face, and he smiles as he blinks his eyes open, come dripping onto his cheeks and getting caught in his lashes as he makes eye contact with Liam.

“Fuck,” Liam mutters before leaning in for a messy kiss.

There’s come everywhere and they can both taste it on their lips and tongues, but it’s perfect. “I love you,” Liam whispers between kisses.

“Love you too,” Louis replies, even his whispers hoarser than usual thanks to taking Liam’s cock so deep.

Liam reaches out for the cloth he’d gotten earlier, and then he cleans off Louis’s face, and then his arse. “You were perfect,” Liam tells Louis as he grabs a different duvet for their bed.

“I’m always perfect, “ Louis says cockily as he pulls on Liam’s shirt from earlier.

It’s a Batman shirt that fits Liam just right, so naturally it’s just a bit too large for Louis. It doesn’t cover his cock or his arse too well, but he’s cozy in it and Liam loves seeing Louis in his clothes, so they leave it at that. Liam climbs into bed wearing only his pants, and they curl up together. “Did you like it?” Liam asks curiously.

“God, Li. You have to try it sometime. It was _amazing_ ,” Louis insists.

And Liam blushes because he’s never loved things up his arse as much as Louis does, but as they drift off to sleep he thinks he wouldn’t mind giving it a try just once, just for Louis.

 


End file.
